Parted Hearts
by Misaki Mikagami
Summary: Ciel is now in his 2nd year of Highschool and has just recently confessed to Sebastian, his fateful butler his true feelings. A nice peaceful life, juggling schoolwork, Funtom, and a relationship, but...who is this new girl Luna? Mild Yaoi, AU, a few OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow Fanfictors of the world! This is my first fanfic that I will be posting online~ I've written several ones since June till now and picked my favorite one to start off with! Now since these are all written in a composition book, it's not on the computer yet and so please be patient~ please review and even flame if you like! Without further ado, let us begin with our tale! (From Ciel-Tan's POV btw~)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter I- That Butler, Delivers<em>

"Good morning, Bocchan," My body stirs uncomfortably blinking my eyes open, only to close them when the blinds were pulled aside.

"Sigh… Nnngh..." An annoyed groan escapes my parched throat and I sit up slowly, strands of navy locks falling to my porcelain face. Blue eyes turn to a clad-black man with raven hair, carefully pouring hot tea into a cup.

"Sebastian." He finishes and hands me the ornate cup with a small glass plate. "Yes? How can I serve you bocc-"Sebastian quickly avoids the dart and catches it with two fingers swiftly, already knowing it would cause him no harm, but gains his attention.

"Stop fooling around, have you not already agreed to call me by my first name?" Sebastian replaces the dart onto my nightstand and smirks, caressing my cheek apologetically, getting a small blush in return.

"My dearest apologies, Ciel." I swat his hand away and mutter grimly "So… today is the first day of 10th grade huh…?" My butler travels over to my closet and takes out a black suit with the schools logo on the right side, my black loafers, and a single dark blue tie.

"It may appear so, are you excited?" My arms rise and he carefully pulls off my nightgown, slipping the white dress shirt on afterwards.

"Nnn… No… Not really to be honest…" I mumble, shifting my gaze to the door and drink some tea when he pulls up my trousers.

"Oh? And why is that?" Sebastian asks, a coy smile on his face when he ties my silk tie around my bony neck, a bit too close to my face. Sapphire eyes meet ruby ones and I whine "I… won't get to see you as much like over break…" My face flushes when I see a genuine smile on his face as he slips my shoes on, carefully helping me up. "?" Warm arms wrap around me and I look up at Sebastian and blush when he leans close to my ear "It won't be long, don't worry Ciel." He said airily, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

_7:15 am _Read the clock. Sebastian pulls away quickly and growls under his breath "I- Ugh…. We must depart now, if you don't want to be late on your first day…" I glace at the neon numbers on my clock and nod, reluctantly grabbing my bag. We both trot down the red velvet staircase of the Phantomhive manor and was greeted by the 5 of my other servants. Before heading out, I chime out monotonously: "We will be off, please don't destroy my manor while I'm gone." The crew bows simultaneously and said in unison: "Yes. Please have a good day Master Ciel!" I nod my head and climb into the black sedan's passenger seat, tossing my bag on the floor. The raven haired man starts the car and we drive off towards Hatenai Academy. My gloomy eyes scan the scenery passing me by and I let out a sigh. It had only been about 2 or 3 months since I've told Sebastian how I felt about him, now since then, I can't seem to enjoy myself without him. I avert my gaze from the window to Sebastian and blush, quickly turning away when he returns the stare.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" He said, eyes narrowing worriedly when I let out a weary sigh.

"No… It's just…" A warm hand squeezes my smaller one tightly.

"I know…" He said carefully, making me smile weakly, a warm blush appearing.

"You always… know how I'm feeling Sebastian."

We finally arrive at Hatenai Academy and Sebastian steps out of the car, opening the door for me. I shut the door myself after stepping out onto the ivory sidewalk. "…." I say nothing but simply stare painfully into his scarlet eyes, getting a hug in return.

"I'll be right here to pick you up at 2:30 sharp okay?"

"Yea and um…." I gather up my courage and try to tell him 'I love you Sebastian' for the first time but…

"CIEEEEEL~ " A cheery and bubbly voice echoes from afar making me jump out of my skin. Tensely spinning around, I strut over to her and mutter "Oh Lizzy, Nice to see you again…." A wide grin was returned and I offer a friendly hug. I turn my head back and signal Sebastian to go home, with a bow; he disappears into his car and drives off. Releasing the blonde, I ask her "So did Alois say he was coming today?"

Lizzy pouts sadly and shakes her head "No, he texted me saying he wanted to stay home today…"

"I wouldn't be surprised" the two of us enter the noisy school grounds and I mutter "He had the top grades for three years straight…"

"Sigh I agree, he is such a slacker and still gets such stunning grades…" Lizzy said, a bit of jealousy in her voice. Alois, Lizzy, and I have been friends since we were kids and were now entering our 2nd year of high school. We make it to our class and sit down, I sat beside her and asked, hands resting on clenched fists.

"So Lizzy, how is that guy umm…"

"You mean Soma?" She answers.

"Yea Soma!" I said, snapping my finger affirming "You still trying to win him over Lizzy?" She sighs dreamily and blushes, clasping both hands together "Yeah~ He's so arrogant and passionate, I just love it!" She gets out of her seat and twirls around happily, her Navy blue skirt flaring outward slightly. I chuckle lightly and she stops, arching her back forward so that she was eye level with me. "So? How's that new guy you been telling me _SO_ much about?" My face turns a light shade of pink and I said quietly "F-fine…" She smiles sweetly at me and suddenly gasps.

"Ah! Alois! You came to school today!" She claps her hands happily and the Crystal blue eyed boy yawns, waving his hand slightly "Hey, Nice to see you again Liz, same goes for you Ciel." Alois takes the seat in front of me and hops on top of the desk "_Yaaaawn~ _yea, Claude insisted that I go for the first at least, what a drag, I wanted to sleep in again!" The two blondes idly chat to themselves and I gaze out the window.

"Sebastian…"I whisper to myself, gazing sadly at the blue, crisp autumn skies. "I wish you were here…." That familiar school bell and we begin our new sophomore year at Hatenai Academy…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Japan…<p>

"Onee-chan! Hurry up or we'll miss our flight!"

"Okay Okay Luna I'm coming!" A young boy chases after a fairly short, golden haired girl. Placing a plane ticket in her petite hands, he wheezes "And why again are we going to England for our break? I wanted to go to like Hokkaido or somewhere tropical." The two hand the flight attendant and board the airplane. The odd pair grabs their seat and Luna sighs "Ugh, Cuz' Ta-Chan, Funtom Corporation is there!" Tomoya stores the carry-on luggage onto the storage above and grunts "Nngh, so what?" She frowns angrily and kicks him in the shin, making him trip a bit. "Ta-Chan! You said _I_ could pick where we go on vacation and I choose to go to England!" She cries, happily flopping into the upholstery. "Victorian clothing is just sooo cute~" Defeatedly, the young male turns to his sister and sighs "Ok, and why Funtom?" With that, she grows silent and looks down.

"Ummmm..." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a grey, worn, and burned 'Bitter Rabbit' toy.

"It's been so long since…." Tomoya takes the toy out of her hands and frowns disgustedly "You always take this toy everywhere! Since I can remember! It's so dirty and old; we have money, go buy a new one." Luna gasps and snatches it back angrily.

"N-no! This… is a memory…. A gruesome memory… of…" She clutches the toy tightly around the waist.

"My real family…" The black haired boy asks slowly, "Umm… Do you even know where they are or how to find them?" Her fragile hands flip the bunny over and pulls out a photo out of the bunnies back.

"Yea, this is them." He takes the photo and observes it _'These were the people in that arsonist act!' _He thought, recalling seeing it in a newspaper. Luna holds the rabbit up and smiles warmly.

"Hey, you know this is the only one in the world? I see actions on its return… its worth more than $1,000 actually" She squeezes the burnt tip of the dirty ears and sighs.

"But didn't the entire family die in this accident?" she shakes her head and smiles hopefully, hazel eyes moist with tears "No! Somebody is still producing toys, I need to know who, it might be one of them…" She wipes a falling tear and her brother hugs her slightly. "Okay, we'll find them, promise."

"Thanks Onee-Chan…" she smiles, resting her head quietly. She looks at the photo on her lap and shuts her eyes. _'Mother… Father…. Sissy…. Grandfather… Brother….please… still be alive, I beg of you…' _She clenches the charred photo slightly and grits her teeth. _If you aren't… than… what family do I have left?' _She closes her eyes quietly and sighs _"I hope its Ciel…. Ciel…. I'm coming..." _She glances out the window as their trip to England begins…

**Tell me what you think! No Yaoi for a bit, since I focus on the story more~ Thankies for reading, I give you all cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II- That Butler, Receives_

_Hi my little viewers! Wow its been a year oh me gosh I apologize so very much! LoreleiDoll had given me a heads up I didn't even realize it has been this long! Well I have 4 pre typed chapters already so when i reach 3 reviews than I may post the next one! I just got back from Black Friday (? its thursday though hahaha! Wal-Mart is weird!) But I got tons of stuff and it was bloody fun if I must say~ Well i wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving and hope you like!_

_I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI. YANA TOBOSO DOES! (and i cannot stress that enough...)_

* * *

><p>"The last class of the day…" I mutter, broadly glancing out the window. A small slip of paper falls onto my desk, I look up and see Alois winking at me, mouthing <em>"Read it" <em>I unfold it

"**Wana hang out at Kantana's afterschool? =)" **_"Dammit… if I refuse, I know Alois would follow…" _ I thought, frowning sadly.

"Okay…" I whisper, he leans back happily and yawns. Slowly, I slip my cell phone out of my pocket and text Sebastian

**"Sorry but don't pick me up today, I'll be at Kantana's w/ Al and Liz kk?" Send. **I put my phone back but feel a soothing vibration follow soon after.

**"From Sebastian" **It said. I hit **"View"**. It read: **"When will you be coming home then? Shall I come pick you up from there?"**

I smile slightly and reply** "No its fine, I'll be home round 3 or something" **I tense up when a tall shadow looms over me, it was our teacher.

"Err… ummm…"

"Sooo~ what do we have here Ciel?"

"Nothing…" I mutter, lowering my head quietly. A warm hand ruffles my head and smiles.

"You're one of my best students so I'll let you off okay?"

I tuck it away and nod "Thank you Mr. Aberline…" Nodding, he announces on the way back.

"School will be ending soon so make sure to gather your things, and try to buy the proper materials for tomorrow. The list will be distributed now…" He passes each student a paper with school supplies on it and dismisses the class…

"Goodbye Mr. Abberline!" We sing on the way out, I follow the two blondes out of the room and Alois burst out laughing

"Hahahha! Ciel~Got~Cauuught~" Alois sang teasingly, poking me in the arm.

Lizzy on the other hand was not happy and snapped "Ciel! You shouldn't use your phone in class! It's against the rules!"

'_God these two are so annoying…' _I thought, waving my hand nonchalantly and groan "Okay Okay I'm sorry, yeesh…" We exit the school ground and wait to cross the streets to Kantana Café.

"Well enough picking on Ciel let's get to that Café already! I soooo need a coffee, I'm exhausted!" Alois said tiredly, we all agree and cross the street when the round light turns green, not even bothering to look both ways….

* * *

><p>"You have now arrived in England; please do not forget your luggage or personal belongings. Thank you for flying with us and have a good trip." Childishly, Luna skips off the lane in a hurry, leaving her brother to carry the bags.<p>

"Argh, wait Luna! Don't run off yet! Could you get the bags from over there at least?" He ordered, pointing to a rotating conveyor belt with several suitcases circling round and round. The small girl groans and reluctantly drags their bags onto the ground carelessly and takes two into her possession. One was rather large and was a light pink with lots of ruffles and lace, the other was the same matching design but was a small bag slung over her shoulder. She cutely spins on her left foot and winks at him coyly

"You get the rest kaay'?" He sighs and nods

"Go grab a taxi…" He said, picking up the remaining bags.

"Mhm!" She nods, rushing out of the airport, cupping one hand to her mouth of emphasis, she stands on the tips of her pink strap up heels and waves her hand "Taxi pleaaaase~!" Soon a cab arrives and Luna hops inside, leaving her bags beside her feet. "Please take us to the most extravagant hotel in England mister!" Luna said curtly, kicking her feet around childishly while Tomoya packed their bags in the trunk. Once he was done, he frowns

"I heard what you said," The taxi began moving "And don't spend my parents-"

"**OUR** parents" Luna corrected.

"Well they are genetically mines, not yours so…"

With an apathetic sigh she nods "Continue…"

"Don't spend OUR parents' money so freely Luna!" He exclaimed, getting a carefree wave and a smile in return.

"Don't worry, you guys are like billionaires! Us spending like a million bucks here is like a quarter to them or something!" She giggles and Tomoya leans into the seat.

"Well whatever… after we put our stuff down do you want to go sightseeing or shopping?" she squeals and claps her hands

"I wana go shopping!" She tucks her bunny in her purse and giggles, "And I'll bring you with me~"

* * *

><p>"Ummm….. 2 coffees, black with 2 sugars… and a latte…" Alois said slowly, ordering for me and Lizzy as well. "Oh, and three strawberry shortcakes, the #17?" The waiter nods and departs from our table to place the order. Alois leans forward and grins "So when will we meet that guy you like? It's been a while and we still haven't seen him!" I back away and blush slightly<p>

"I-it's none of your business…"

The blonde boy leans back in the cushioned seat and mutters "How'd you confess to him anyways? Me and Elizabeth here would looove to know, you know, for _our_ confessions that is~ " Sapphire and emerald eyes widen and bore into the aquamarine ones.

"You like someone too?!" He grins and nods.

"Who? TELL US TRANCY!" We cry, getting an evil smirk in return.

"I'll tell you two if I can get Phantomhive here to spill the beans 'bout his Bou~" I frown and tsk, refusing his bribe. Lizzy sighs and lifts her arms off the wooden table when there order comes. Alois and I sip on the black coffee and Lizzy took the latte, we chat lightly about the new semester and casually have a bite here and there. When we were done, Lizzy had to go home so we two guys waved her goodbye. "Wana shop around for a bit?" Alois suggested,

"Sure why not?" I replied. We head of to the bustling plaza and poke into a few stores. We both buy a few things, some jewelry, ties, and a few articles of clothing. "Ah, this is nice!" I exclaim, seeing a nice eye patch on display.

"Ugh, will you quit hiding that eye for one and let us see it?" Alois asked angrily. I take it off the table and smile slyly

"Nope~ I'll take this please." My vision switches to the right and I see our latest product, "Oh, and that too please." I gesture towards the toy….

"I'll give it to Lizzy, she'll be happy with our new 'Bitter Rabbit'." My friend takes it and observes it carefully.

"It's cute, how is running Funtom Ciel?" I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly and said

" Well, it's kind of hard to do schoolwork and run the family company so I gue-sssss!" I stress out the last word when I trip on my untied shoelace. _'Damn! Sebastian… you didn't tie it good today!'_I tumble onto the….. Eh? "Why is it soft?" I mutter. I freeze and turn my gaze downward. There under me was a very young looking girl with soft short blonde hair.

"Oh… ahh… owww~ Eh?" She opens her hazel eyes and gasps when she sees where my hand had landed.

"_KYAAAAAH!" _She shrieks, swatting my hand off her chest and quickly backs up, not getting off the floor though.

"No! Ah, I'm sorry miss, it was an accident!" She quickly stands up and squeezes her eyes shut, her body trembling slightly. "T-Ta-Chaaaaan!" She screams, summoning a tall black-haired man.

"Luna?! Are you okay?!" She shakes her head and glares at the two of us, pointing her index finger at the two of us.

"THOSE TWO ARE FILTHY PERVERTS!" She cries, making us both flinch and stare at one another.

I step forward and cry."No it's not-"

The tall man boils over with rage and snatches me from the collar."WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!

" I gasp and shake my head quickly "No! I just tripped and fell on top of her is all, honest!"

His anger subsides and he let's go of my collar. "Sigh… Luna, get your bags and head to that store over there okay? I'll meet you there…" She nods and grabs a few bags off the ground, dashing towards a convenience store. The older man composes himself and bows deeply.

"I apologize for my behavior young sir…" He looks me up and down and hands me my fallen bags. "I seem to be very protective of my little sister you see…" He takes off his hat and bows once more. "Good day to you two, farewell." He begins to head to the convenience store and pauses, seeing a paper on the floor. "She dropped this again…" He pockets the paper and dashes off. We stand there dumbfoundedly and I turn to my friend

"… What the hell just…?"

He shakes his head and stutters. "I… I don't know..." gathering our fallen bags, we proceed on our way. About ten minutes later, Alois grabs my bag.

"H-hey! What are you-?" My eyes widen when he pulls out a long green frilly dress and asks me slowly' "Please tell me… you bought this for Liz too?" I grab the paper bag and inside was filled with many dresses and ribbons and… I slowly pull out a worn 'Bitter Rabbit' and Alois points to a logo encrested on the middle of the charred ribbon. "Hey, that's your logo isn't it?"

"Yeah… but I never saw this model before.. and I keep track of every toy in our manor…" I pause and gasp. "I-I gotta go! See you tomorrow Alois!" I dash towards my house leaving Alois alone. _"Could this be…?"_

"NO! NO! ONEE-CHAN WHERE IS IT?!" Luna cries out, throwing her belongings everywhere, ruining their new hotel room. She grabs Tomoya's collar and growls. "Where is my bunny?!" He looks around a bit and sighs.

"I already looked back at the places we were at, nothing. " She paces the messy floor anxiously and mutters

"But where did… where could it…!" She spins around angrily and exclaims. "That preventive boy!"

Tomoya gasps and asks "You think..."

She rips her bags open and spots one filled with men's clothing and an eye patch or two. She drops it and shudders "we…. We switched bags…" she falls to her knees and covers her face, sobbing slightly "I-I l-lost the most… important thing to me…." Her crying escalates and soon turns violent. Tomoya crouches down and takes out the photo he found.

"Here you dropped this too…" She looks up and grabs it, gazing sadly up into his gold eyes.

"No… I need the bunny Onee-chan…"

He sighs and stands up slowly. "I saw his uniform, he goes to school around these parts, I'll get it back tomorrow okay?"

She smiles lightly and wipes her eyes "Okay…"

He smiles weakly and strokes her golden locks "And I'll…. Sleep with you in the same bed tonight okay?"

Her face lights up and she hugs his waist.

"Really!?" He nods and turns his head away.

"Just tonight though, I hate sleeping with you.."

She nods sadly and smiles "Thank you…"

Tomoya picks up the scattered clothes and sighs _"This will be a long night…"_

* * *

><p><em>Well Thank you all and please review! It really makes my day~ <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING: SOME "LEMONY" SCENES THIS CHAPTER~_**

_A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I didn't get 3 reviews like I wanted but instead got three followers! And that really made my day so this is a thank you for taking your time to follow my story~ I found out that I have to go to physical therapy for a little while (Till January?) So I will miss a bit o0f school for a while! Whee~ but anywho, I read soooo many Kuro Yaois and squealed like a fangirl! I recommend Bathroom or and Devil Moralism~ Those were so Hawt~! Well I could go on for hours but onto the story! THANKS FOR READING_

_I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/ BLACK BUTLER YANA TOBOSO DOES!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter III- That Butler, Inspects<em>**

I manage to make it home in a hurry and burst through the door. Sebastian stands at the door fixing a vase, eyes widening when he sees me.

"Eh? Ciel? What are you-"I take his gloved hand and pull him downstairs to our display room. We keep all of our product prototypes from the past.

"We make 'Bitter Rabbit's' each month so…" I mutter quietly.

Sebastian quietly takes the toy and observes it "Hmm… this, judging from their ribbon, would have been made in December I believe." My eyes widen and I rush over to the December month plaque.

"December…. That's when…" My eyes find the plaque, it read **"December- X-Mas Edition" **But it was the only one…. That was empty.

"Sebastian! Get Tanaka please!" He bows and goes to fetch the master of the house.

An old man appears before me and mutters "How can I be of service to you, Master Ciel?" I help the worn man over to the plaque.

"This one… where is this one?" I ask, getting a sad sigh in return.

"Oh Ciel… We never were able to release this one because of the accident, it was lost in the-"My body tenses and I hand him the 'new' toy, making his eyes widen.

"This is… Master Ciel! Where did you find this? It was a prototype that has never been re-produced and…. It's the last design by your late father…" Sebastian and I gasp when he runs out of 'fuel' and was reduced to his simple size. Dismissing him I lean against a display case and mutter

"How did _she_ get _this_?" The red eyed man walks over to me and unlocks the case. "It also gotten burned, so it must not have been in the case at the time... for these cases were durable to preserve the rest…" He sets it into the case and relocks it.

"Do you have any idea on how she got it?" I ask Sebastian.

"Possibly."

"You do know don't you? You just don't want to tell me." I grumble.

He shakes his head and smirks "Of course not…" He walks over and hugs me gently, looking down at me. "Now… welcome home…"

I wiggle out and blush slightly, averting my eyes. "No…. umm… not here…" I signal him to follow and we head to our rose garden outback. Taking a seat on a cold stone bench, Sebastian besides me, he asks

"Are you going to give it back to her?"

I frown and angrily exclaim "It is rightfully mine, it's from my father, not her's, so she must have stole it…" The older man chuckles lightly and pulls my chin close.

"You're so cute… _Bocchan~_" he teases, getting a glare in return, but it quickly disappears behind my eyelids and was replaced with a deep blush when he leans in and deposits a warm kiss onto my lips. We both slide our tongues into each other's mouth and I moan lightly when I can feel his canines growing out slightly. I gaze at him with lustful eyes when he pulls away slowly and lays me gently onto the cool, white, stone bench and sinks his fangs into my neck possessively.

"Ergh...!" I grunt out painfully, it wasn't all too deep but enough to make me bleed a good amount. My body shivers when a hot tongue laps up the drops of blood pushing its way out pleasingly. He sloppily kisses me and I tense up when I feel a gloved hand roam down from my chest to between my legs. "O-ohhh... Sebas…tian…you can't…" I protest weakly, already knowing that it would be futile without an order, but a part of me didn't want him to stop… "A-ah!" I choke out when he brushes over a very sensitive, aching part of my body.

"Oh? But you're already hard," he said huskily, pulling his glove off with his teeth, revealing a glowing convent. "So do you _really_ want me to stop now?" He slides his hand under the elastic of my pants, my boxers, and wraps his warm fingers around my member, slowly moving back and forward, always running his thumb over the tip.

"Nnn…aaahh!" I gasp dryly, arching my back roughly. I grab the edges of the white bench and squeeze my eyes shut tightly. "Se… Sebastian what if… Finnian…." Sebastian leans close and attacks my mouth roughly, his fist moving faster.

"Don't worry about that, Ciel…" He stresses my name out lustfully and nibbles on my ear lovingly. My breath quickens and I grit my teeth, jaw falling open when I feel his fist tighten slightly.

"N-no! Sebas-!" I throw my head to the side and cover my mouth, screaming muffled in my hand. I release and my body grows limp."Ah… You… ruined my pants you I-idiot…" Sebastian retracts his hand and licks it clean.

"Hmmm… We can easily buy a new pair Boc0chan~" He teases, making me frown. I rest my head on his shoulder bone and fall fast asleep.

'Thank god… we don't have homework today, I'm too damn tired…' I think before I awake once more in my room. **[6:23]** my clock read. I sigh and realized Sebastian had changed my pants, making me blush slightly. I swing my legs out of bed and head downstairs. Pausing at the staircase, I see my maid sweeping the floor.

"MEY-RIN!" I call out haughtily, making her jump and drop her broom.

"Y-Yes Bocchan?" I point to her feet slowly.

"Shoelace." She looks at my shoes and then at her own and gasps.

"O-oh! T-thank you so very much Bocchan!" She quickly crouches down and ties it swiftly, which never ceases to amaze me with her horrible eyesight. "Do you need anything else Bocchan?"

I rub my eyes tiredly and mutter "… Dinner…"

Mey-Rin stutters briefly and fixes her glasses " O-oh, Mister Sebastian is preparing dinner at this moment so if you would please wait just a bit longer…" I nod and proceed back up the stairs, pausing halfway.

"Mey- Rin." I call out once again.

"Y-yes…?" She replies softly.

"Please bring Finnian, Baldroy, Pluto, and yourself to my office at once, I have a few matters to discuss with you." Her face grows pale as I continue up to my room.

"Y-yes, right away Bocchan…"

* * *

><p>The four servants stand before my desk tensely, sapphire eyes boring into there's. Looking thre four over, my hands laced together supporting my chin. I say no words to them until Finnian spoke up.<p>

"Did you need something sir?" He asks nervously. I let out an exasperated sigh and rise. The four stand up even straighter and squeeze their eyes shut.I smirk evilly.

'Maybe I'll tease them a bit.' I think mischievously. "Well actually yes. You three have been causing so may faults in my manor recently and I am growing quite tired of how much time Sebastian has to continuously correct your flaws." I quietly make my way to my bookbag and pull out a piece of paper, scoring it into four sections. "And well, I feel that this needs to stop, RIGHT NOW." I tear the paper apart quietly and smile sadly at the four shaking servants. I sigh and shove a piece of paper into each of their hands, making each of their eyes open. I wave them off quietly and order "So give me a night of peace and go buy everything on the list I have assigned you. You all know my taste, and…" I smile at them slightly "I still expect you to complete your duties as my servants, so hurry up and get to work. You are dismissed!" I sit back down at my desk, smiling to myself as the four breathe sighs of relief, all chiming at once, "YESSIR!" and depart from my office. Leaning tiredly into my seat I sigh happily. "Now… it'll be just me and Sebastian." Glancing over to the bag with those weird girls items, I frown. '_That girl… when I fell on her, when I felt her skin, it felt…_' I slowly rise from my chair and proceed downstairs towards the dining hall. _'It felt strangely prickly… almost…'_ I open the door to the dining room and sit down quietly. _'Demonic…' _My mind shifts when I hear a door opening and see Sebastian roll out the dinner cart.

"Ciel? Why are you here?" He asks surprised. I frown slightly and avert my gaze to the door.

"It is my manor, I shall move around as I please." Sebastian smiles slightly and places several forks spoons and plates in front of me.

"Where have the others gone?" He slowly scoops a stew into my bowl and takes a seat beside me.

"I sent them away to go buy me school supplies." I respond quietly, scooping a bit of stew into my spoon. Sebastian chuckles lightly and pushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"You cunning little boy…" I continue to eat, ignoring his comment coldly. Suddenly Sebastian grows serious and grabs my shoulder roughly. My hand jerks slightly and the stew drips onto the white tablecloth, making me a bit irritated

."What?" I snap, glaring at him slightly. The demon leans back in his chair slightly and sighs.

"Tomorrow, I have to go down to the underworld for a meeting okay?" My Royal blue eyes widen slightly and I rest my spoon in the bowl.

"When will you be home?" I ask, a hint of sadness in my throat. He rubs the bridge of his nose tiredly and mutters.

"It is hard to say, the time over here and the time down there are really different." I lower my head sadly and whisper a barely audible "Oh…"

A gloved hand pats my back softly and he offers a small smile. "Claude will be there too so Alois must get lonely too. So why don't the two of you go to Miss Elizabeth's house for the time being?"

Nodding slowly I push my food away slightly and mumble "Ok… But sorry, I don't really feel like eating…"

He sighs slightly and nods. "Very well then, please attend to the paperwork in your office and I will come fetch you for bed at 9:30." I nod sadly and exit the dining hall. Sebastian places the food into a cart. "?!" His eyes widen when he feels… "Yaaawn…" He nearly drops a plate when his mouth releases a small but definite yawn. He slowly lays the dish down and worriedly brushes off the yawn, preparing to make a bedtime snack for me…

* * *

><p>I finish the last of my paperwork and creating the newest toy designs for this month's toys and lean back in my red leather chair. 'Aaaah… there is never a free day to just relax for me…' I think emotionlessly.<p>

_Knock Knock_

"Ciel?" Sebastian calls my name out and opens the door, wheeling another cart with a single dish on it.

"I said I wasn't…" I said, voice trailing off when I see him grinning at me.

"You can't lie to me Ciel, I know you are really hungry." He places a small dish of curry with rice in front of me and stands beside me. "Shall I feed it to you sir?" he teases. I shove him slightly and take the spoon off the table.

"No! I am perfectly capable of eating on my own." I spoon a few bites into my mouth and nod. "It's good." He smiles and strokes my hair.

"Finish it up and I'll fix up your bed ok?" I nod and he dismisses himself from my quarters. I finish up my late dinner and leave it on my desk, knowing he would probably come back for it in the morning.

I head off to my room and see that he wasn't there yet. 'Must have gone to go lock up…' I thought, slipping out of my clothes and into my nightshirt. I turn around when I hear a door click shut. Sebastian smiles holding the candelabra and proceeds to shut the curtains. "Are you ready for bed Ciel?" I nod and climb into it slowly.

Sebastian kisses me gently on the lips and pats my head. "Sleep well Ciel." He turns on his heel and begins to leave, only to stop when he feel a tug on his tailcoat. "?"

"Would you… sleep here tonight please?" His face lights up when he sees the cute offering and he nods.

"Of course, I will be right back." He leaves the candelabra on the table and heads off to his room. I sit up and move over slightly to give him a bit more space. A couple minutes later he returns in his nightwear and lies beside me. The older male pulls me into a hug and rests his chin on the top of my head. " I believe this will become a routine basis as of today?" He asks seductively, making me blush slightly. I nod and burry my head in his chest.

I shut my eyes tightly and mumble "Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

Swallowing dryly, I whisper "I… I love you." I look up slightly and was greeted with a smile.

"I love you too Ciel, now please try to sleep, you have school tomorrow morning." I nod and shut my eyes gently, desperately trying to fall asleep. But after an hour or so I give up and sigh, gazing up at Sebastian. "…" I had never seen him sleep before. He looked so serene and calm. He breathes very slowly and I smile ' I wonder if demon's even breathe..' Sitting up a bit, I try my best not to wake him and catch a glance at the clock:

**[**11:50**] **my body tenses when I feel Sebastian move as he reveals a crimson eye. "Can't sleep Ciel?" I shake my head and he tiredly sits up. He pats his thighs and signals me to sit. I reluctantly obey and he pulls me into a kiss so deep that I can barely breathe. I manage to pull away and gasp out "S-Sebastian?" He firmly holds my shoulders and I see his fangs growing longer. "What are you- A-aah…!" I cringe when he bite my neck, sinking his fangs into my flesh. My body shudders lustfully, eyes glossed with tears. He gently pulls off, lapping up droplets of blood and presses his forehead to mines.

"Now sleep…" I try to speak but soon everything begins to grow hazy.

"Ah…." I moan faintly, collapsing into the demons arms. Sebastian sighs tiredly and lays me down beside him.

"I feel so weak… maybe I really should get some sleep…" He lies down and shuts his eyes tiredly. He feels a small soft hand grasp his hand with the convent. The wine haired man smiles and shuts his eyes, 'Maybe… I should go see a doctor… before I get too weak…' was the last thing that crossed Sebastian's mind before drifting off into slumber for the night…

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so much for following! It lit up my day and now (Since I have therapy on Thursday and Tuesday?") I will try to update more often! I love you all so much and I hope that I will hear from you soon~<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: It has been a while yes? I have lost track of time. Misaki-chi has been a bit sad lately ;_; her parents are being veeeery mean to her! Haha no more 3rd person! But anyways I have many big tests coming up! PSAT's Keystones, and the dreaded Mid Term! So I might spam upload on weekends for the weeks I know I would not get on Fanfiction! But yes I am also very excited because it is our first year I am celebrating x-Mas in my home~ I have always wondered, what do you guys do for Christmas? I don't really know what I am suppose to do .; PM Me some of your celebrations or write me a review~ I am so happy to be able to see a Christmas tree taller than me! I haven't seen one since I was born haha~ I am indeed very esited, I can't wait so happi reading you all!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV- That Butler, Abandons<strong>_

"… El…. Ster Ciel… Master Ciel!" A charming voice stirs me awake and I mumble half asleep, blue eyes opening slowly. "Mmm Sebast-"I gasp and bolt up when I see Pluto standing before me as opposed to Sebastian.

"Good morning Master Ciel~" He grins happily, helping me sit up and placing a hot cup of Assam tea into my small hands. "Here you go." I nod and ask slowly "Umm… Morning Pluto… where is...?" I follow him with my eyes as he takes my uniform out of the closet and lays it flat out on the bed. "I apologize, he had gone back to the underworld for a short amount of time, he should be back by the time you come home though." He said, tying a black silk eye patch on my right eye.

"This is all Master Sebastian permitted me to do Master Ciel, so please get dressed on your own for today!" He chimes out, leaving soon afterwards to give me some privacy. I slide my nightgown off and mutter to myself "He didn't even say goodbye…" I dress myself fairly quickly but frown when I couldn't tie my tie. "I'll let Pluto get it…" Since we first got Pluto, he had been a grave nuisance but after some proper training, became the substitute butler of the manor. (Tanaka is a bit…) I comb my midnight blue hair and brush my ivory teeth before trudging downstairs. On a table near my bag, I see 4 small piles of school supplies and a new credit card.

"Baldroy!" I call, summoning him fairly quickly, "Yes Bocchan?" He asks gruffly, although he doesn't treat me as respectfully as the other servants, I seem to be fond of him. (But his cooking is another story…)

"Organize this in my bag." I order, he nods and begins packing. "Pluto, come here." I said quietly, knowing he (A demon dog) would hear either way.

"Yes Master Ciel?" He smiles happily, long, wavy silver hair flipping over his shoulder. "Tie it…" I said. Pluto confusedly frowned but then saw my tie.

"Oh…" He said quietly, crouching down to fix up my appearance.

"Bocchan, 'ere." I turn to my left and Bard hands me my bag, filled with new supplies.

"All set Master Ciel?" Pluto asks, finishing up his task.

"Yeah…" The other servant's line up and chime out "Have a nice day Master Ciel!" I regard them all at once and Pluto and I depart…

"Have a nice day at school Master Ciel!" Pluto sings, dropping me off and speeding away. I wave weakly, and slowly make my way to my classroom; my two friends were already there, conversing quietly to themselves.

"… He said he would be at the gate afterschool…" Alois whispered to Lizzy.

"Hey!" I said a bit louder than usual, making them jump.

"Ciel! When did you?" Setting my bag down, I pull my seat out and take a seat. "Just now…"

"Oh…"

"Who's waiting for you Alois? " I ask bluntly. He frowns nervously and lays his hand on mines.

"No… they were asking to see you…" I swat his hand away and ask "Who?"

"It was that-"

"Okay class! Please take your seats!" Mr. Abberline cries, making all the kids scurry to their assigned seats.

I tap his should and whisper "Who?" The blond shakes his head and whispers back grimly

"You'll see." **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The final bell rings and we rush down the halls towards the gates. Alois and I agreed we would go to Elizabeth's house after school so we began walking. I turn to Alois and ask once again "So who were you talking about again?" Alois turns his head left and right as if he was scanning the areas.<p>

"… Over there…" He points to a broad man sitting tiredly on a wooden bench, from afar; he sees me looking and stands, walking closer to the three of us.

"It's that guy…" I gasp, recalling seeing him yesterday.

Tomoya bows and said quietly "Good day sir…" He raises his head and several signs of stress were visible on his sleepy face.

"You're that girls…"

"Caretaker." He finishes, handing me a bag.

I glance inside and blink,"Oh, my clothes…"

Tomoya nods and apologizes "I'm once again deeply sorry about our incident, to you too sir." He said to Alois and I.

"It's cool." Alois said calmly.

I scratch the back of my neck and awkwardly mumble "Um... yea I'm fine so I don't really care…"

He gives us a warm smile and pats my shoulder slightly. "That's good, now that we've cleared the air," His expression grows serious and he extends out a long arm, palm facing upwards. "Now if you would be so kind as to return our items as well?"

I turn to Alois and nod "Sure… umm it's at my house, follow me…"

"Very well." He said with a nod.

"Uh, sorry Lizzie, I guess I can't come over today, sorry." I said reluctantly. I had really wanted to go but I could sense that this guy wasn't going to get off of my case.

"Yeah it's fine Ciel, see you tomorrow, come on Al~" She smiled, taking Alois' hand curtly.

"See you later Ciel." Alois chimed, sticking his tongue out seductively. I give him a sick face and the two blondes walk off, laughing hysterically at my disturbed face. We walk in complete silence until I break the ice.

"So um… what's your name?" He continues to stare towards the distance and said quietly "Tomoya Saginomia…" He turns to me. "You?"

"Oh umm… Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive."

Tomoya twitches an eyebrow and mumbles "I see."

We walk in silence till we reach the golden brass gates leading to my home. "My house." I said, grinning when I saw his amazed expression. I lightly tap my finger on the intercom to summon one of my servants.

"Yeees? Phantomhive Manor!" I recognize the voice and say clearly.

"Mey-Rin, it's me."

"O-oh Bocchan! One second!" and with those final words, the gate magically part from each other and I gesture to Tomoya.

"You may enter my manor." He bows and we walk for a bit and enter my home.

"Welcome back Master Ciel~" They all sing, alarmed to see a visitor behind me.

"It's nothing." I order him to wait there and I head up the stairs, pausing at Pluto.

Is Sebastian back yet?" I ask silently.

"I'm afraid not sir." He said calmly, I sigh and nod.

"Thank you…" I sprint up the stairs and Tomoya partakes in loaming around, his golden eyes latching onto a family portrait on the velvet wall.

"Hmmm…" He hums.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh… where is it?" I groan, search through my bags quickly. Seeing the bag full of dresses, I scowl sightly and push all its contents to the bottom. I stand up slowly and speed walk back downstairs. Pausing at my door I mumble. "The rabbit…" I frown slighlty and continue walking. "It is my parent's not hers, and so it is also mines... " I decide, swiftly climbing down the stairs. "Umm, Tomoya I got-"I see him gazing intently at my family portrait.<p>

He sees me from the corner of my eye and asks. "These… are these people your parents?" I nod and stand beside him.

"Yeah… I don't see either anymore though… they both passed a while back…" I frown. '_Why am I telling this to a stranger?' _I shake off my thought and hand him the bag. "Err… um here."

"Thank you." He glances inside and I gulp quietly. I can see a dissatisfied frown on his face and he asks.

"This is all?"

"Y-yea why?" I ask nervously. His eyes flash with anger and he steps dangerously close to me.

"I know you have it, give it back to me!" He roars, making my servants stare. I back up, my spine hitting the wooden railing lining the staircase.

"What are you-?"

"That old worn bitter rabbit!" I back up one step too many and slip on the stairs.

"!" My eyes widen when I feel gravity pulling me down like a rock.

"_**SEBAS-"**_ I scream out in my head, squeezing my eyes shut tightly, bracing for impact.

_**THA-THA-THA-THA- THUUMP!**_

I was surprised to feel the sensation of falling… without the pain. My blue eyes open slowly and I gasp. Tomoya laid unconsciously below me. He had grabbed me and let me ride him like a sled down several flights of stairs. 'Deja Vu' I thought.

"Bocchan! Are you okay?!" My servants cry, rushing over to the two of us.

"Yea I'm okay, Baldroy, Finnian, Pluto, first aid on him now, that is an order!" I said loudly.

"Yes!" the three said, Bard goes to find the first aid, Finny carries him to a bed that Pluto had begun preparing for our injured guest.

'Why did he want that rabbit so much?' I thought, gathering up the bags belongings that were scattered among the stairs. I shudder when small specks of blood were seen spread out on a few of the stairs, I gather everything and rush to see how our guest was…

* * *

><p>"…And that's the end of our meeting." The huge pack of demons sigh exhaustedly and begin to squeeze through the doors outside. Sebastian manages to squirm out and begins to rush for the entrance area to the human world. He freezes when a portal suddenly opens up above him.<p>

"Uwaaah!" A shrill and startled voice startles the demon and he looks up.

"What the-MMMPH!" He grunts when a long pointed heel stabs him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Arrrgh..." He snarls angrily, Sebastian had just endured a 7 (or more, he lost track of time) hour meeting and was not in the best of moods since he hadn't seem me in a very long time. Sebastian stands up angrily and rubs his bruised cheek that was now regenerating fairly well.

"Hey, watch where-" He was a bit taken aback when he saw a young girl, eyes slowly changing from a deep hazel to a demonic red, hair slowly growing into long black locks, wings and tail lash out, and a cute pair of devil horns, proving she was a girl. "Oh, you're a junior…" Sebastian said, a hint of disgust in his voice. The junior demons in training have a hard time keeping their human form to look similar to the ones on the surface world. Sebastian snickers slightly when he remembered his demon form, how it would scare the living hell out of the new born demons.

"Ah, yes I am sorry sir….?" She gazes up at Sebastian and her red eyes widen. "You… Are you Sebastian-Sama*!?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitches "Sama?" She gasps and covers her mouth in shock, her eyes shimmering with admiration.

"Oh… Oh my goodness!" She rushes over and clasps her hands together. "You really are Sebastian… A senior~ "

He nods awkwardly and mutters "And? You are?" She gasps and bows deeply, long black hair almost touching the floor.

"Oh! I am so sorry Sebastian- Sempai!"

"Sempai*?!" Sebastian repeats disgustedly.

Flashing an almost angelically sweet smile, the girl sings "My human name, is Luna, Luna Saginomia- Chan!"

* * *

><p><em>* Luna is mostly Japanese, in the original book I wrote (If you didn't know I hand wrote this in a composition book hahha) Honorifics and some other Japanese terms, but when I began to type, I got too lazy so I took out some honorifics. Luna still is though, 100% Japanese so to show her admiration to Sebastian, she calls him Sempai and -Sama<em>

_**Thank You so much for reading my little Sugar Hunnies! I love you all have a nice day~ **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: KYAAAAA~ omg my testing is over yay! I failed it though ^^; i litteraly wrote "IDK x3" for short answers,i suuuck at bio... ; oh wells I got honor roll that's good xD. But sadly I got bad news... I HAVE REAAAALLLY (like ultra super duper mega) been addicted to Maplestory and Dance Central 3 and have gotten soooo far behind in typing my chapters out! So this will be my last pre- typed chapter so my updates won;t be so quickly anymore since I have to write them out again (ugh...) well Chapter six is like... 1/4 done lol... well I am playing maplestory right this minute and the scorpions are killing my new luminous!~ If any of my readers play tell me pwease! I always wana friend on there teehee~ but X-mas is comming up, i'll try to coordinate my chapters for a smutty x-mas eve hehe~ well happy reading~!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAYS, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE AUTHOR, YANA TOBOSO**_

* * *

><p>Chapter V- That Butler, Returns<p>

"Mmm…" Tomoya stirs a bit and quickly sits up. "LU-"He gasps when he sees unfamiliar scenery and mumbles. "Where… Where am… Arrgh!" He yelps when his head throbs painfully. Sighing he flops back down onto the pillow and covers his eyes. "I must still be at that kid's house…" A knock reverberates throughout the large guest room and I stick my head in.

"I heard your voice, are you feeling better?" I ask, letting myself in. I sit on the foot of the bed and kick my feet awkwardly.

"Ciel…. Arrgh my head… what happened?" He grumbles, combing his hand through black locks.

"You grabbed me when I slipped and fell down the stairs. You must have hit your head on the way down and passed out…" He rubs his face with both of his hands tiredly and lets out a big sigh. "I'm sorry… I would have been okay." He offers a week smile and sits up, ruffling my head.

"Hey don't worry about it, if I didn't help I would have felt even worse than I do now."

"But you got hurt so badly, and you should have just-"I stop when I see him chuckling lightly to himself.

"Haha, you sweet Ciel, don't worry about me, trust me. I have been through a lot worse things when I take care of Luna…" He trails of quietly and gasps, realizing he must have said too much. Offering a nervous smile, he asks calmly "Ummm… would you be so kind to give Miss Luna's rabbit back? It is very important to her and she has been really upset without it."

"Why?" I ask bluntly, a frown on my face.

"I cannot say, but it is hers, no matter what. Please just let me have it and I will be out of your hair." He demands, looming over me slightly when he gets off the bed. Not feeling the least bit intimidated I sigh, taking his hand.

"Sigh, come with me." I lead him through my manor, pausing a few times when he admires a painting or two. When we get to the display room downstairs, I show him the burnt rabbit now sitting happily with the others. His eyes widen as he sees the vast amount of Funtom products.

"Are… Are you..?"

I shuffle sheepishly and scratch the back of my neck "Haha… Yep, I am the head of Funtom." Laying my hand on one of the displays my father had made, I gaze at them with distant eyes. "These were the ones made from my parents, well... When they were still alive that is. But after the accident I became the leader and main producer of Funtom." My expression grows serious and I stand up straight "The Rabbit that your sister had, it is rightfully mines. I don't know if she stole it or not and I will not question it, but it is my father's prototype and it belongs to the Phantomhives… I hope you can understand that…" He stands there in a daze.

"Accident…" He whispers barely audible. I frown and get closer to him.

"Does something seem to be wrong? Are you feeling lightheaded again?" I ask worriedly. He snaps back into reality and flashes me an excited smile.

"Oh! Yes I'm sorry. But would you please mind explaining that to my sister tomorrow afterschool? She doesn't like getting a 'no' from me Haha." I frown, slightly agitated but I agree. "Thank You Ciel it means a lot, well I will be on my way then." He starts to proceed upstairs.

"Wait." I call out, not moving an inch.

"Yes?'

"Why isn't your sister here with you today?" I see his eyebrow twitch with displeasure and he mumbles solemnly.

"She um, had to go to a meeting, goodbye I'll see you tomorrow." He replied hastily, and quickly exits the room…

* * *

><p>"So you are a Junior I presume?" Sebastian asks, crossing his arms together. Luna shuffles her feet shyly and giggles lightly.<p>

"Hehe, yeaaa…."

Sebastian nods suspiciously and asks me "So… How is it that you know about me Miss Luna?"

The junior gasps and shoves him playfully; a bright laugh echoing thought the underworld. "Hahaha! Are you serious Sempai?! All the girls in the junior classes know about you! You are like our Idol because you're so cool and well respected by elders!" She exclaims admirably.

Sebastian blinks in surprise and smiles slightly. "Is that right?"

Luna nods and blushes deeply "Wow… I'm talking to a senior, I'm so lucky hehe!" She squeals with excitement, her wings flapping cutely.

Sebastian smiles weakly and ruffles her long charcoal hair I'm honored to get such praise, but didn't you have somewhere you had to be Miss Luna?" The young girl snaps out of her fantasy and gazes aimlessly around for a clock.

"Oh no! I'm late for the juniors meeting" Sebastian begins to head towards the human world entrance when he hears a desperate cry. "Sempai wait!"

Clearly annoyed, he turns around and frowns "What is it now?!" She skips over to him and gazes at him with shimmering crimson eyes.

"Would you pleaaaase use your teleport skill to help me get to my meeting?" Sebastian's eyes flash angrily and he begins to object. "Please Sempai! If I don't they will punish me for not being able to open a portal to the correct location…" She says slowly, eyes slowly forming tears. Sebastian sighs angrily but remembered back when he was young; he also had trouble and was punished quite violently.

"Ok fine, but only this one time okay?" Luna lights up and smiles.

"Really!? Thank you so much Sempai!" Sebastian wraps his arms around her almost bony waist and lifts her off the ground. "S-Sempai?" She stutters, face turning beet red.

"Hold onto my neck unless you want to fall…" He orders leaping broadly onto a nearby roof.

"Whaaaaah!" She yelps, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck for dear life. Sebastian swiftly dashes atop the buildings of the Demon world, almost at light speed pace. Luna squeezes her eyes shut and laughs brightly " Hwaaaa! This is amazing Sempai!" she cheers out. Sebastian apathetically dropped down an 8 story building, gravity pulling them down quickly. "Waaaa it's like a roller coaster" She screams excitedly. Sebastian closes his eyes and slowly levitates down to the ground. Carefully lowering her to the ground, Luna stumbles but slimes happily. "Wow thank you so much…. Sem… Sempai?!" Her expression fades when she seeing him leaning tiredly against the building. "Are you okay? What is wrong!?"

Sebastian shakes his head and wheezes "I'm… I'm okay trust me… Just a bit weak these days is all…" Luna frowns sadly and grows her wings out to full length. Her wings gently lift her off the ground and slowly make her eye level with the older demon. Eyes full of suspicion and exhaustion, he pants out "What are you…?" Luna raises her delicate hands, brushing away his somewhat sweaty bangs and presses her forehead against his. Chanting a somewhat high level spell her body begins to tremble.

"_Oh deus infernae placere adiuva me restituere hoc daemones potentiae. Hanc fero corde et animo daemonem esse meliorem." _She whispers, her canines growing out slightly from the pressure. A dark red light shines between their connection and Sebastian instantly feels a cool rush of relief. She lets out a tired sigh and her wings give out on her. Sebastian swiftly catches her, stunned by what she had just performed.

"Hey! What did you just do?" he demands, eyes full of concern.

She gazes at him with sleepy eyes and smiles "I just gave you a little bit of my power so you can get back to the surface world…" She stands on her own and smiles, pumping one fist in the air. "Don't worry I am A ok!" She exclaims full of passion Are you at least feeling a little better Sempai?"

Offering her a genuine slime, he nods "yes I do, thank you very much." She giggles and leaps up into the air a couple of times.

"Kyaaah! I can tell my friends I helped out the hottest senior ever!" She gasps and covers her mouth, face turning a dark red. Sebastian laughs slightly and she frowns. "And um… Would you please call me my real name Sempai?"

Arching an eyebrow, Sebastian asks "What is your real name?"

"Chitsumi Yami, it means 'The Dark Bloody Sin'"  
>Sebastian nods and bows "Very well Miss Yami, but I must be on my way, so have a good day." He waves fare well and flies off towards the human world entrance. Luna watches him fly off and sighs dreamily "I got to meet Sebastian!" She sings, the meeting bell slowly rings and she gasps "Crap I got to go!" she cries, running through the double doors. She smiles slightly and thinks quietly to herself 'I really hope I can see him again soon~'<p>

* * *

><p>I loam around the manor quietly, mostly lingering around the front entrance waiting for my butler to come home.<p>

"_Cough…" _ I frown slightly. 'Am I getting sick?' I think quietly to myself. Suddenly the front door swings open, making a loud bang throughout the house.

"Ciel!" Sebastian sighs, I offer a slight smile.

"Welcome ho-!" The demon quickly scoops me up, giving me a firm embrace.

"I missed you Ciel."

Giving him a brief smile I nod, pulling away "Same…" I back up and furrow my brow slightly, feeling a bit lightheaded. Turning around, I stifle a cough, desperately hoping that Sebastian had not heard it. "I feel a bit thir- *Cough* ahem, thirsty. Cou- *COUGH COUGH* could you erhm… make me some T… T-tea?"

"Ciel Sebastian asks slowly, waiting me slowly stagger to the dining area.

"*COUGH!* yes, I-I'm fine…" I lean my body against the door and feel it giving out under me. 'Dammit!' I grunt, 'This door swings open!' I try to catch myself but my legs gave out and my body smacked against the floor roughly, the door hitting my shoulder as well. The demon gasps and rushes to my side. "Ciel! What is wrong?!" He quickly calls all the servants when he sees me pained expression, eyes scrunched up with pain.

"COUGH COUGH COUGH… Aths-… M-ma…" I wheeze out dryly.

Sebastian's eyes widen, quickly turning to Finny "Finny, fetch his inhaler quickly!" He orders.

"Y-yes!" The young blonde quickly dashes to the closet, searching for the inhaler. "Here Mister Sebastian!" Finny tosses the inhaler at Sebastian. Catching it frantically, he quickly sprays one dose of the steroid into my mouth and I star to calm down. I hold it myself and squeeze one dose into my mouth. My body relaxes slowly and I feel one or two tears fall from my eyes. Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief and orders the servants to put the steamer in my room. I continue to pant heavily and bury my face in his tailcoat as he lifts me up.

"I am going to bring you to bed now okay?" I nod tiredly and shut my eyes. I feel a soft mattress push against my back and the sound of a steamer. Opening my eyes slightly, Sebastian sits me up and changes me out of my school uniform and into my nightgown. My limbs move like a rag dolls would and my head rolls tiredly from side to side. He gently lies me down and lays the sheets over me, combing my messy hair slightly with his gloved hand. "Sleep well, Ciel."

I smile weakly and touch his face. "I'm… ok but can I still… Have some tea? Please." I whisper, getting a nod in return. He quickly exits the room and I turn my head slowly away from the window, gazing at my clock.

[7:29] it read. I gaze lazily at the door and await Sebastian's arrival.

"…" My eyes slowly flutter shut and I whisper out quietly before falling asleep. "Welcome home… Sebastian…." I succumb to sleep before being able to see him again...

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Sebastian returns with the tea and sighs slightly when he sees me already asleep.<p>

"Sigh, honestly Ciel, you made me waste all this tea again?" He quietly walks over to me and smiles weakly. Placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, he brushes his hand over my cheek lovingly. "I love you Ciel…" He blinks in surprise but smiles warmly when he sees my lips slightly curve into a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awwww so sweet ne~? Well review, follow, etc, the more I get the more motivation I will have to write faster! <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

"**If someone said three years from now****…****You'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out, 'Cause they're all wrong, and That last kiss, I'll cherish, Until we meet again… And time makes, It harder, I wish I could remember… But I keep, your memory, you visit me in my sleep, My darling…" **

_Something happened this weekend and I am grateful for LoreLeiDoll for being there for me, LoreLei, if your reading this thanks for everything, I will be okay soon, once Valentine's day is over and I haven't broken into pieces than I can stay strong, move on, and write on for all of you! Please keep it up with follows and reviews to motivate/ help me in an impasse time of my life. I know you're out there my SL, and I'm sorry. Till' we meet in another life again I suppose. Farewell._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter VI – That Butler, Enraged<em>

My head throbs painfully in my sleep, stirring me lightly awake. Not opening my eyes, I roll to my right slightly and freeze when I feel a wall on the side. "?" cracking my eyes slightly, I see that the room was dark and shuffle my head slightly to my right. "!?" I jerk back slightly when I see Sebastian sleeping quietly next to me. My heart misses a beat when his crimson eyes open slightly. "Sebastian… you startled me." I said quietly, letting out a small breath. He stares at me blankly, body still half asleep.

"… Eh? Ah!" Sebastian's eyes widen and he quickly bolts up."Bocch- er, I mean Ciel I'm sorry I was just feeling a bit tired all of a sudden so I…" He quickly tries to leave my bed but I hold onto his shirt.

"No it's… ok." I said dryly, smiling tiredly at him. I sit up on my heels and scoot off the bed. "I feel like taking a walk Sebastian…" I stand up shakily and quickly stumble onto the floor, letting out a pained moan.

"Your health is fragile right now, please be more careful." He chides, quickly scooping me up and laying me in my plush bed. I frown slightly and nod, my eyes lazily gazing at my clock. [12:56A.M.] it read. I stare aimlessly out the window at the dark night sky and think quietly to myself how beautiful it was, how it never seemed to end, the way the sky looked so familiar like his mother's eyes. Living without them was just never the same, and I find myself raising my hand to my cursed eye, a small burning sensation radiating from it. Slipping a cold finger under the string I pull it off with a single sweep and let it fall onto my night table sloppily. My butler sits at the foot of my bed and rubs my thigh sympathetically. "It's late Ciel, maybe you ought to go back to sleep." He offers, getting a nod in return. I quickly snuggle under my sheets and shut my eyes, frowning when I can feel a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to sleep here?" I grumble quietly, getting a light chuckle in return. He strips down his butler uniform and leaves only a pair of boxers behind, the rest of the clothes pooling around his ankles. Steeping out of the mess, I scoot over slightly once again and offer him a spot. Almost instantly as he lies down, I snuggle closely to him and breathe in his warm minty scent. He smiles and smoothes my hair down, gently soothing me to sleep once again.

"Sweet dreams, Ciel." He whispers, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"…Night…" I mutter before succumbing into a deep slumber in my lover's arms.

I feel the sun poking out of the slightly parted curtains and onto my pale face. My eyes flutter open and I turn to my right. Sebastian was gone. I frown and notice the time.

"It's already 8A.M.?!"

The clock never lied to me before, its arms are absolute. I shuffle out of bed and hastily, sheets falling messily onto the floor. _Damn you Sebastian you didn't wake me- I_ feel a wall slam into me, halting me instantly. Speak of the devil some would say, literally. Sebastian approaches me calmly and signals me back to bed. "Sebastian?! What are you doing! I am already late for schoo-"

"No no I told them to let you skip today, now back to bed." His words tranquilize me and I slowly creep back into my bed, eyeing the food cart that enters the doorway. It's déjà vu. He brings a bowl of rice porridge to me and blows on it gingerly, raising it to my lips. Unlike last time I devour it awkwardly slowly, flushed lips encasing the comforting substance.

"Haha, last time I had fed you like this, you were furious, do you remember?" Sebastian recalled happily, a small chuckle escaping. I frown embarrassed and quickly turn away, quickly changing the subject.

"Um err, hey, I was expecting a guest to come over today so I still have to get dressed don't I?"

"Who?" Oh right, Se_bastian wasn't here to meet him._

"Oh um," I sit up a little bit and think for a bit. "Tomoyo I think?" signaling the demon to get pour me a cup of tea, he sets the bowl down and returns his focus to the antique teapot. "We are discussing the ownership of **_my_ **rabbit. He claims it is his sisters or something." A small plate with a steaming cup of earl grey warms my cold fingertips as I take sip.

"I see, well that's fine we shall dress you at noon." He said, feeding me another spoonful till I shake my head.

"Enough, I'm full" He nods and replaces the bowl under the silver dome. "Sebastian, why don't we go play a game of chess while we wait for Tomoyo?" I offer, pale feet digging into the burgundy cashmere rug. "I will change later when they come over." Sebastian snickers and nods.

"Very well, but you know I will win." My ears perk up and I smirk evilly.

"Fine, don't go easy on me. That's an order. But if I win I'll offer you a prize." I bribe making his face grow blank. Passing the clad man I leave my sleeping room and turn around. "You coming or not?"

Sebastian sighs exhaustedly and smiles weakly. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Two-Thirty." Tomoya stands outside of the academy patently, searching for the bluenettes hair. Only frowning when he does not see me in the large crowds of teens exiting the school. Catching sight of a familiar face, he grabs a young male and asks.<p>

"Hey, kid," The young blond jumps slightly at the unfamiliar hand wrapped tightly around his shoulder.

"Hey dude back- oh, it's you…" Alois said distastefully, Lizzy quickly holding onto his sleeve. The blond sees Luna sleeping peacefully on the older males back and scowls angrily.

"Please do not mind her, where is your friend Ciel?" Alois frowns and brushes him off coldly.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Lizzy nervously speaks up.

"Ciel was called in sick today, so he must be at home." Alois shoots a slight glare at her and sigh.

"Oh, well thank you anyway. I will be on my way." The young girl on his back moans slightly.

"Tomo-Chan… are we at the park yet…?" The two students exchange confused looks and Tomoya mouths to them _'I'll be going thanks.'_

"Not yet Luna, go back to sleep." Tomoya orders, turning away from the school and towards the path to my manor, letting out an exacerbated sigh _'She is always exhausted when she goes down to the demon world, I wonder what it looks like….'_

* * *

><p>Boredom. What does it truly mean? Well at the moment I t means times stopped completely and my clock is failing me drastically. I lie on my ebony desk and groan unprofessionally. Sebastian had to go in the middle of our game to go buy more china plates from a nearby store, thanks to Mey-Rin of course. Without him I feel like I'm in hell, one hell of a bored hour. My head perks up when I see two heads approaching my gates from the window. Sitting up and releasing a few pops from my back, I make my way downstairs, ordering Pluto to open the gates and show them to the conference room. Settling myself in my special royal blue chair, I lean into the upholstery and close my eyes impatiently. A knock reels me back to reality and omit them into the room.<br>"Good afternoon Ciel."

"Likewise Tomoya."

I turn my head to the older male and frown, pointing at sleeping beauty.

"She will wake up in a minute." He settles her on a nearby couch and took a seat besides his sister. Pluto walks over to our guest, informing Tomoya about my state of health.

"Master Ciel is a bit under the weather today so try not to get too physical or loud." Tomoya agrees, allowing me to dismiss my substitute butler.

"What is wrong Ciel, not feeling well?" He said, voice with a hint of a childish tease. I frown angrily and groan, dragging my hands down my face exhaustedly.

"It doesn't concern an outsider like you, now will you please make yourself useful and wake your sister up? I have much work I must see to and I would like to get this done with as soon as possible."

My sudden change in tone startles him and he stutters "O-oh yes I'm sorry! L-Luna, we're here wake up." He coos softly, jiggling her shoulder slightly.

"Nnnn? This isn't the park…" Her hazel eyes open slowly, reminding me slightly of my late mothers.

"Kyaaah! You're that pervert from before!" She squeals, rudely pointing to me.

If I wasn't sick I would have objected with a bit more enthusiasm, but why waste my time with this dumb girl anyways. I sigh, clearly annoyed and respond grimly "Yes yes it's me again, now stop acting like a bloody brat and sit up professionally." She gasps angrily and stands up, eyes full of fury.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! First you steal _**MY** _rabbit and now your being a rude obnoxious toad!"

'_Toad!?' _I think angrily, _'man this brat is making my blood boil.' _I sit up a bit straighter and growl "For your information, little girl, that rabbit belongs to Funtom, aka _**MY** _father's company that is now mines, Ciel Phantomhive, the current heir to the Funtom company." Those words silenced her in an instant, the entire room silent, only the echoing of the clock can be heard. Pink Mary-Janes shuffle back in disbelief.

"Tomoya… you don't mean…. He's?" Luna said airily, looking at Tomoya with dazed eyes, receiving a warm smile and nod in return. Delicate and quickly digs into her purse and I quickly sit up, it wouldn't have been the first time I've had a gun held up to my head in this room. My body relaxing when she pulls out a dirty piece of photography paper. She holds the picture to eyes height and compares the photo to myself. ' You… You're the boy in this picture." I gasp and quickly arise, snatching the photo from her, examining it hastily.

"How did you get this picture!?" I growl angrily, my head burning with painful memories.

"It's…!" Her eyes light up and tears begin to fall out uncontrollably. "C-Ciel! It's you!" She sobs into her palms and crumples to the floor. I shuffle backwards and nervously look between Tomoya and Luna.

"Eh? Ah did I-, was it something I said?" I ask nervously, keeling down to the weeping lady. She quickly shakes her head and wipes her tears away the best she could.

"N-no- no! C-Ciel, I h-have been looking for you everywhere!" She chokes out, choking up slightly between tears.

"How do you- uumrp!" I grunt, suddenly getting tackled to the floor the lament girl. "Hey! What in the bloody hell are you doing!?" I scream, flailing around embarrassedly.

"I found you! I really found you! This isn't a dream Tomoya! I found my real brother!" She screamed with joy.

"B-brother!?" I grunt, managing to pull out of her vice-like grip and rise up, pressing out wrinkles and adjusting my hair slightly. "What makes you think I'm in any way related to you?" She quickly stands and takes my hand with a firm grip.

"Ciel I-"Her expression suddenly grows stoic when a cold prickly sensation crawls up her neck. Luna turns to Tomoya and whispers quietly. "Tomo, one of them is approaching." The two quickly adjust their attention to the door and prepare for the worst, eyes both full of anger and determination, completely parallel to my confused look.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Ciel?"

The familiar voice echoes throught the room, making Luna and I jump.

'_That voice, it couldn't be…'_ The blond thinks nervously.

I sigh and wave my hand 'Come in, Sebastian."

Luna spins around and gasps "Se… Sebastian?" And on cue, the door opens, revealing a tall, black clad butler. Both demons lock eyes in disbelief and Luna gasps nervously.

"Se…Sebastian –Senpai?"

"Yami-Chan?"

Tomoya gasps when Luna was suddenly pinned to the wall at an inhumanly fast speed. Her eyes scrunch up in pain and her arms flail aimlessly until she grabs onto his sleeved arm.

"BUTLER-SAN PLEASE WATCH OUT!" Tomoya screams, only to be drowned out by a violent grunt and booming thud to the floor. Luna flipped Sebastian onto the floor angrily but she stood no chance against an elite demon. He quickly regains dominance and chokes her with both gloved hands. Red. I've seen many shades of red before, but there was a flash of red in her eyes that I have only seen before in my butler's eyes. That special demonic red. She is one of them as well. Her canines grow out viciously and she cries out breathlessly "Sen… pai!"

CRACK

That awful sound of bone snapping snaps me back into reality. "SEBASTIAN, STOP THIS INSTANT THAT IS AN ORDER!" I Order with a booming voice. He eventually loosens his grip around the girl's neck and stands up straight. Tomoya and I rush over to her only to see blank eyes. Brown, lifeless eyes, mother…. I gasp when a small trickle of blood falls out of her mouth and I take a step back. "You killed her Sebastian!" I scream, painful memories of my lifeless mother sprawled out on the floor.

"Shhh you didn't, she is just playing." Tomoya said sternly, taking my hand and laying it on her chest.

_BA BUM_

A wave of a heartbeat soothes me and I sigh. Her hand twitches slightly, eventually forming into a fist. A large hand quickly shoves me aside and she quickly swings at Tomoya. The force must have been great enough to send Tomoya flying across the room, a hard thud following the collision with my wall. A small grunt was heard and he sighs tiredly, wiping a small amount of blood away from his lip. "aaaargh… another good shot…" ignoring her brother, Luna quickly arises and glares at Sebastian. Demonic eye full of anger and savagery.

"What the hell?! What you do that for Senpai!" She charges at him violently, only to have her arm grabbed and twisted behind her back.

"You know well and clear since grade school you can't invade another demon's home without permission and I sure as hell did not let the likes of you onto MY turf!" he snarled, tightening his grip. She strangles free and makes her way over to me.

"I don't care about you, I came here to see my daaarling little Ciel~ " She sings, depositing a soft kiss onto my right cheek.

"Eh! What the-?!" I quickly pull away and take a glance at Sebastian. He was the complete definition of anger. His anger escalates rapidly and he lunges at her, making her cower and squeal.

"LUNA!" Tomoya throws his body in front of his sister, getting lifted into the air by his neck. "D-don't you dare hurt her you monster…" He snarls out painfully. Luna screams and pulls on Sebastian's arm.

"Senpai no! He's only human don't kill-"

"EVERYONE STOP." I order loudly, making everyone freeze, Sebastian instantly drops the other male and fixes his demeanor. Luna carefully rushes to Tomoya and hugs him tightly. Regaining my dominance in this situation, I order everyone into a new, calmer room in my house, leaving the mess to Mey-Rin and Pluto. The four of us quietly exit the room without even a mere cough to be heard…

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you again soon my friends. Thank you for giving me something to do in my empty world atm. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_HAAAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY LOVELIES! I am so sorry for not posting this yesterday! I was so tired and had several tests to study for today~ But I had a great Valentine's days. Many of my friends bought me a flower gram or singing gram (people buy you a song and people sing it to you in class and give you a rose) I got three flowers, some chocolate, and a lip gloss? Oh well it was super fun~ Oh! This chapter is dedicated to my Ciel, Derek! I hope you're reading this one day~ Yaaaawn it's midnight over here and I'm fucking exhausted so this AN/ will be fixed tomorrow... thanks for reading night everyone!_

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT MORE GORY THAN THE REST**

**I DO OT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAY**

BTW, italics in this story (well italic paragraphs) are in Luna's POV kay?

* * *

><p>Chapter VII- That Butler, Surprised<p>

Heavy tension feels the room; it was humid, _painfully _silent. Sitting beside the only demon I have grown so accustomed to, we gaze across the oak coffee table, rejecting the past events. A family member I have never had. She does resemble a bit like my parents now that I take a good look; Brown eyes so warm like my fathers and golden strawberry hair that reminds me of my mother's, but a sister? I have no recollection, no pictures, Tanaka has not ever told me stories as well. The evidence was insignificant and I needed proof now. The young girl offers a sheepish smile and looks at all the males.

"Well, I suppose you all know now that I too am a…."

"Yes," Responding only with an exasperated sigh and a small nod, her shoulders visibly sinking. A wince from her partner startles her. The blow from earlier had left a purplish bruise on his abdomen and a cut lip.

"Oh Tomo… I'm sorry here come here." She coos softly but concernedly. Like a fussy little child, he quickly pulls back and shakes his head, objecting in more ways than one. Eventually she grabs hold of his hand and laces there fingers together.

"_Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine." _Warm rays of light beat between their connection, a light so white and beautiful, it was almost as if she was an angel from heaven. If it were not for the demonic gleam in her eyes, I would have thought she was almost. Turning to Sebastian, he keeps his apathies expression but I can see a tingle of envy and disgust in his eyes. Soon, Tomoya's cuts and bruises fade away in an instant, leaving behind only a small cut or slight discoloration. Soon the two settle back into their seat and Luna happily asks as if the whole scenario had never happened.

"So Big Brother, why is Sebastian-Senpai with you here anyways?"

"Big brother?" Sebastian scoffs without even twitching an eyebrow, but offering a scornful snicker.

"Yes, why do you believe I am your brother um…"

"Luna" She responds.

"Luna. Do you have any evidence or proof besides that photo?" I ask sternly. Thinking of all the possibilities, she could easily be lying for other reasons. Spy. Money. To kill Sebastian even. Pondering all of those thoughts makes me grow more and more doubtful of the so called sister sitting in front of me.

"I… I mean I don't…" She stutters quietly to herself and stands, making her way slowly to the window. "Ciel, it's not that we have never met before, I wouldn't lie about that, trust me please." She said wholeheartedly. "But Ciel, you can't remember me can you?" I nod. "That's because your memories, all earth memories were erased of me, besides… this photo." She said, crinkling the photo between gloved hands. Sebastian and I sit quietly as her chocolate eyes gaze nostalgically out at the gardens. "I remember every detail though. October 30th, 11:50 pm, that was my birth time…."

"_Rachel It's a healthy baby girl!" Hoarse crying echoes throughout the bedrooms, Vincent and Tanaka smile proudly at Rachel as a soft pink daughter was laid in her tired arms. Angelina wipes away tears of joy and asks her "Rachel what shall her name be?" Gazing at the eyes so familiar to her husband's, she gazed at the full moon shining through the window._

"_Luna, she is my Goddess of the moon…" She decides, shutting her eyes tiredly. _

"Mother had named me after the moon, the first thing she had seen on that full moon night." Luna explained, now returning back to her seat. She looks me dead in the eye, praying that I would gain some sort of recollection of the story, but to no avail. She sighs and continues. "You were probably about one at the time so you were not there, but once I was old enough to walk, we became _terribly_ close…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hahaha, Luna hurry up!" Ciel smiles brightly, holding onto Elizabeth's hands they quickly dash off into the garden mazes. I stumble after them with shaky unstable legs. Being only four proved to be a great disadvantage against two five year olds. Tripping over my leg, I collapse flat faced in the dirt and began to wail out in pain. "Waaaaah! Uwaaah! Ciel! Cieeel…" I sob until familiar shoes approach me. <em>

"_Geez, be more careful Luna!" He sits me upright and uses his sleeve to wipe off the dirt and tears that have appeared on my rosy cheeks. I release a few hiccups before holding my hands up high, indicating I wanted him to carry me. He smiles weakly but quickly helps me onto his back. Wrapping my arms around his neck he continues to run after Lizzy. _

"_Hahaha! Thank su brother! I love you!"_

* * *

><p>"So…. How is it that I- no, that none of us remember you Luna?" I ask, my curiosity reaching a peak. The uncomfort on her face was visible and she grips the hem of her dress uncomfortably. Her face gains solace when Tomoya laid a supportive hand atop hers, releasing a sigh from the demon female.<p>

"It was back at November, late November I believe; I was spending time with father at his office during his work on toy designs…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy." I chime, peeking up at his high wooden desk.<em>

"_Yes? What is it Luna?" Vincent asks, releasing a long sigh and removing his study glasses "Did a package come for me?"_

"_Yup! Here! I want to see!" I giggle, holding a small box high over my head to reach him. He laughs calmly and agrees, reaching for the razorblade to cut the tape. The excitement grows with every cut and tear until…_

"_Uwaah! It's adorable!" I squeal, a snow white bunny stares back at me happily, ears flopping from side to side. Vincent hands it to her for a short amount of time while he read the billing information and material lists. _

"_Yes, it's this year's December 'Bitter Rabbit'." He murmurs, circling a few words on the slip. I sigh slightly disappointed and replace it back into the box, knowing I would not be able to play with it until the necessary adjustments were made. _

"_Aw I wanted to play with it Papa…" He turns to her and pats her on the head softly._

"_Now now, you're already eight Luna, you shouldn't be still obsessed with stuffed animals after having so many for your birthdays. Why don't you go play with Ciel?" _

"_Ciel is playing with Lizzy again…" I said, frowning slightly. I had begun to hate Lizzy as the years went on, how she always wanted to exclude me in their games and play games that were far too challenging for me. _

"_Why not join them?"_

"_I don't know…"  
>"Go on it will be fun." He pushes, ruffling my hair slightly. A knock on the door snaps him back to office mode as he calls the person in. Tanaka slowly opens the door and bows deeply.<em>

"_I apologize Miss Luna, but sir you have a meeting to attend to now." He offers me a gentle smile and I wave back happily._

_Gazing at the silver watch around his wrist, the blue haired male gasps. "It's already half past four!" Father quickly grabs a handful of papers and folders and rushes out the room. "Please go play with your brother for now ok Luna?" Offering a nod I agree and wait till the two exit the room. A devilish smirk wipes across my face and I quickly grab the rabbit from the box, eager to put it in my secret stash and show Ciel. Navigating easily through the long corridors, I approach the third bathroom in the house and climb upon the sink table. My small hands push the ceiling tiles around aimlessly till a specific one pops out of its place and slides away with ease. Hoisting myself up, I giggle at my secret stash of items and sweets. Placing the bunny carefully in a box with blackest that once held colorful crystals, I replace the tile and slide down the railings, eager to finally reveal my secret hiding spot to Ciel…. And only Ciel._

_A gentle tune escapes my throat as I skip lightly through the lush green forest, blonde hair bouncing behind my back. A mysterious crackle in the bushes startles me, hazel eyes averting to a nearby tree. _

"_Oh…" I whisper quietly, a beautiful deer stares at me with big doe eyes, eyes that could almost steal my soul. Lush brown fur with not a single flaw shimmers from heaven rays from above. _

'_Follow me'. It said with only a gaze, creeping painfully slow away from me. I have to follow it. I chase after it with all my power, hands gripping the bunny tightly. Something was not adding up though, I was running with all the speed I had, while the deer waltz throughout the forest so calmly and leisurely. I would stop once and a while, about to give up but then it would also stop._

'_Just a bit more', it seemed to say, so I would find the strength to pull through. I throw my body forward and make a grab for it, the tips of my fingers grazing its flank before a sudden gust of wind envelops us both. I shut my eyes quickly to avoid any debris until the wind subsides. The deer was gone. "Eh? Where did Mister Deer go?" I turn around, searching my surroundings for any signs. _

"_Come…" _

"_?!" I hear a voice float out from the darkening clouds above my head. _

"_We… Want You."_

"_Come near little one…"  
>I begin to shake nervously, cautiously observing my surrounding for any other humans.<em>

"_Wh… Who's there?" My eyes widen when a large lightning bolt nearly strikes my feet. "Uwah!" I quickly hop backwards. "EH?" My legs begin to sink slowly into the ground. "Gah! Eww what is this..!?" I scream, the dark thick substance slowly begins to pull me deeper into the ground. I quickly latch onto the ground, clawing at the grass until my nails begin to break. Hoarse cries for Ciel and Lizzy were drowned out my large lightning bolts from above. "NO! NO! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! CIEL! MOMMA, PAPA! SOBY HELP ME!" I plead desperately, hot hears streaming down my cheeks. The blood like goop sucks me down quicker than quicksand. I almost vomit by the awful smell it was emitting, gagging when my lips sink below the pool. Squeezing my eyes tightly, I see my short life played out within my head. "Am I going to die?" I can feel my hands clinging to something still, what was it? I can't remember anything anymore as I fall into the dark abyss… _

"…_?" I slowly awaken to a bricked ceiling. What is this? Is this what Hell is? Or have I been admitted to something far worse. My arms and legs are bound to a table, my struggling makes the chains rattle off the walls until the sound of a door opens. Anger boils within my veins and I struggle upwards, only to see a dark hooded man glower over me. "WHERE AM I YOU MONSTER? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I lash out full of rage and bitterness. He merely offers a toothy grin and pushes me effortlessly back onto the bed._

"_Welcome to the underworld my little daughter…" A small chuckle remains in his throat as my eyes widen. I couldn't believe it. This was really Hell. I'm in hell. _

"_What… Who are you?!" I gasp out, my chest burned with the ache to cry, to vomit, to scream._

"_A demon~" He shoves my head to the side roughly, my temple colliding harshly to the cold stone bed. "Your life as a human has ending child"  
>"No! No no no somebody please! HELP ME!" I scream, trying to roll away from him.<br>"Don't move or else…" My eyes widen, I can feel my heart stop and all sounds felt like I was under water. "This will hurt more than it usually does." Fangs. One inch fangs draw closer and closer to my pale neck until the burning venom disintegrates the very last shard of hope in my body. The feeling was excruciating, I could feel the poison slipping though every vein in my body. I struggle in pain; screaming till my throat was raw and my voice could only be heard within the fantasy state I entered for days. Wait. Days? How long was I struggling for? It almost felt like years. Days I would feel numb and lethargic, other days I would vomit blood and writher in agony in the small room. _

_After a week of horrible side effects, I was moved to another room of the castle. I no longer ate, I didn't even feel the need to breathe, when I did, all I smelled was vile and blood either way. And sleep. I wanted to sleep, but I did not ever reel the sensation of resting soundly. So I would spend my days walking. Walking in my room. One step, two steps, three, four, five…. _

"_Ten…" I counted. Ten was one of the only words I ever said in my room. My raw feet dragged across the small chamber until I lifelessly walked into a wall. I could take ten steps, then turn. 10 steps, then turn. Ten more diagonally, then gaze out the window. It was dark, the sky was always had an eerie red tint, but still, it looked like the human world, many people walking, couples and children playing. Did they know that there were people like me living in agony right now? I bet they did. Those vile creatures they are. My new owner gave me a new name, Yami. Yami Chitsumi.I loathe that we now share the same last name. I gaze at the window where a cottony soft animal sat there. What was it called again I wondered. It was clean but ragged. Why did I love this so much I don't even remember. I embrace it lifelessly and gaze at the window for what seems like days, trying to remember the life I once had…_

* * *

><p>My heart aches at her past. "Sebastian are you really able to do that?" I ask, clearly upset with the way Luna could recite such vivid details. Her face was emotionless; her pain though could be seen through her eyes.<p>

"Yes, females in the underworld are scarce, so certain times every other year; demons use methods to lure them to the underworld…" He sighs, almost ashamed with his own kind "We need them to reproduce Ciel." My eyes widen. It's sickening. It's unclean.

"Luna please tell me you didn't…" I ask, getting a no in return.

"No he never did that to me, I wasn't a sex slave. I was his play toy." She traces her hand over her chest and shuts her eyes. "He would torture me instead." Her heart burned recalling the pain that she had felt. "He burned me, cut, beat, stabbed, even broke my limbs, but never did anything sexually." She said almost relieved. She turns to Sebastian and gives him a cold stare. "But one day… I was able to find _that_ sword…. "Surprised, Sebastian asks her quietly if they were thinking of the correct item, gaining a nod. "I was able to kill him. I killed him with both my hands and grabbed everything that was important to me and ran away. I took many books, and, the rabbit, and this photo." She held it up. "I must have folded it and put it into the rabbit's back when I went looking for you in the forest." She said "But I still can't remember truly." Tomoya strokes her hair and lets her continue. "I would study hard every day until soon I discovered something amazing..."

* * *

><p>"<em>I can go see them…" I drop the book in the small alleyway that was my home. "There is a place where I can see them!" My feet quickly stumble upwards and I sprint towards the horizon. I stop when I arrive at my destination.<em>

_[EarthScope]_

_I slowly rustle the tiny amount of money I had in my pocket and made my way to the nearest open seat. The coin falls into the slot and a voice asks me, where will I be looking today? _

"… _Home…" The scope re positions itself until a confirming click locks it into place. My tired eyes slowly look into the scope and a warm happiness floods over me. _

_Snow. There was snow covering the trees of the forest and the bushes of home…_

"_Bro…ther?" I mumble. Ciel and Vincent were happily stacking snowballs to create snowmen while Rachel sits nearby with a warm smile, chatting to Tanaka who was also fairly enjoying the snow._

"_It snowed already huh…" I said, eyes welling up with tears. It was true. My human existence was no more. I am a demon, a demon with no human family. I weep. For the first time since I came to the demon world, I cried not from pain, but from sadness. A pair of soft hands rest atop my shoulders and asks me quietly. _

"_You miss them do you not?" I nod, not daring to look up. The two hands firmly lift my head from my palms, revealing a tired but young woman with a sad smile. "Do not cry little one, I miss my old family as well…" _

_My tears stop briefly and I gasp. "Did you lose your family like me…?"_

_Her thin arms open up widely to me and she nods, giving me a reassuring smile "yes, it will be okay child…" For once I felt safely, comfort, warmth even. I throw myself into her arms as we sink to the floor slowly. I wail into her arms, tears soaking her apron within seconds._

_All I can say between sobs is "Why… Why… Why us?"_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading I'll continue soon as I can! Sleepy time yawn yawn yawn love you guys x x <em>


End file.
